Lost In The Eyes Of Wilderness
by MessyHairedMutt
Summary: After a few weeks of binge drinking and sex Anko is called by Tsunade to carry out an extremely sensitive mission however she isnt alone, made up character in this, no lemons anymore just lots of violence and bad language NOT FOR KIDS


**Lost In The Eyes Of Wilderness**

Iruka smashed down the door to the small apartment that belonged to the Jounin named Anko, unfortunatley for him he stepped and tripped on a discarded bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey. He landed face down on the carpeted floor and got a faceful of some sticky strange substance, he resolved to get up and not find out what it picked his way across the room and found on the floor face down wan Anko lying in what seemed to be a pool of vodka. For some reason she wasn't wearing any form of lower garment or underwear, her top however was mostly intact.

Iruka took it upon himself to wake her up with a kick to the ribs,

"Wake up"

No response, another kick,

"Wake up"

About three kicks later he settled on a more effective method...a jug of water in her face, she stirred on the floor and eventually got up,

"Yeah Yeah...what is it?"

"I was sent here to..."

His sentence was interrupted by Anko grabbing his shoulders and straddling him as she flung on the sofa,

"Do me Iruka.......I want you in me right now"

Anko pulled and threw her fish net top off, her ample breasts bouncing as she did so. However her captive managed to slither his way out from under her and looking at her with an annoyed expression resting on his face,

"Anko get your sodding act together, three weeks no-ones seen you and THIS is what you've been doing all that time...how about you get some clothes on and tidy up"

He stormed out of the door only to return,

"...and for the love of the fourth have a shower"

Anko looked around her foul smelling apartmeant after he had left and sighed. Iruka was right of course, not that many Jounins took three weeks off to wallow in self misery and to have strange men wallow inside of her. She stood up and put the door back in its frame, she then stood in the middle of her room and formed the cross type hand sign which was needed,

"Shadow clone jutsu!!"

Two more naked Ankos then poofed into existence at either side of her,

"Clean up this place maggots , I'll be in the bath"

Two to three hours later Anko emerged from her now tidy living quarters and walked out into the street wearing her usual attire. The next twenty minutes were spent strolling down the market of the village and 'borrowing the odd apple'. Eventually Anko sat down on the side of the road munching her apple and listening to the hustle and bustle of the market, street vendors calling out special offers and children running around. All this time the mesmerised shinobi failed to notice the person who had parked himself next to her on the floor and was also munching on a 'borrowed' apple. Eventually the crunch of his snack snapped Anko out of her trance and she figured she might as well try to talk to the mystery man,

"So...good apple?"

He simply nodded and threw the core into the nearest bin.

"You new in the village"

Again with the nodding,

"My, my how talkative you are"

The person then shrugged and got up, he walked off without so much as a grunt and vanished into the crowd. Anko then did the same and headed for the tower.

Upon reaching the tower Anko was greeted by two Jounin and Iruka. She was promptly lead inside and into Lady Tsunade's office and left there,

"Doesn't the smell of this tower smell a million times better then the bottom of a whiskey bottle?"

Anko pulled off a sharkish grin in her bosses face to let her know her answer,

"Well either way I have a highly sensitive and urgent case for both of you"

The grin vanished and was replaced by confusion,

"I'm the only person in here...wow you ARE getting old"

Again the grin however this time it was meant with an equally sharkish one,

"Is there somehing i should know Lady Tsunade?"

"You can come out now"

Anko then proceeded to jump three feet into the air as her shadow split in two and have the guy from earlier pull his way out of the second shadow,

"What are you thinking bringing a civilian into 'a highly sensitive and urgent case'?"

The guy was clearly offended,

"I'm no civilian...I'm a bounty hunter...almost"

He promptly reached into his back pocket and pulled out a headband, he tied it round his forehead as the sunlight reflected off the newly polished surface, Anko was promptly shocked,

"What kind of leader recruits her own enemys to help out her Jounin?"

"Hara is not like the other sound ninja...he is an exile, a former subordinate of...a certain S-Ranked criminal..."

She nodded at Hara and he pulled his jacket down slightly so his neck was revealed, Anko's face turned grey as she saw the curse mark that had plagued her all he life. Hara covered the mark back up and resumed his standing still. Anko then shook her head and sighed,

"Ok then...give it to me straight...what's the job?"

"Right...we have some shinobi out in the wild and they claim to have found something big...apparently they've captured some bandits and THEY claim to have information regarding to the whereabouts of Orochimaru...myself and my advisors have concluded that you are the most suited to handle this"

"And where does he come in?"

She nodded towards Hara,

"He offered to help you out"

"What out of the blue...just like that...he randomly appears one day offering help and you snap him up like a hungry giant snake?"

"His reputation as the sounds most notorious bounty hunter proceeds him...plus you both have an affilation with...the obvious"

"Your taking a massive risk here are you?"

"True...but if what these bandits say is true then we may at last be able to capture and bring Orochimaru to justice"

"And if what they say is a lie?"

"Then I'm an idiot and I'll buy you an expensive looking coffin and a drink when you get back in your body bag"

Anko wasn't biting and leant in close to Tsunade,

"Since when did we trust bounty hunters especially sound ones?"

"When our best Jounin took three weeks off to poison her body with whiskey and more men then her cunt has room for"

The atmosphere was hotting up,

"Now I order you to carry out this assignment or it'll be suspension for two months"

"With pay?"

"Without pay"

Anko was beaten,

"Fine then"

Upon turning around she shot Hara a glance and said,

"But we do this...my way"

The Jounin stormed out leaving the fifth with the bounty hunter, who then spoke to him,

"Don't think you can get out of this...if you didn't do your job so well you wouldn't even know that she exists..."

Hara then spoke,

"Just make sure you uphold your end of the bargain"

He then turned and swiftly exited the office closing the door behind him.

Anko stormed through the village infuriated to no end. The Fifth Hokagae really did live up to her nickname, a bounty hunter from the village who tried to obliterate her own village off the face of the earth would be 'helping' her on an assignment that she could handle on her own...there was only one course of action for this kind of travesty.

Next morning another jug of ice cold water was the cause of Anko's abrupt awakening, the apartment was still tidy except for the two empty bottles of Jack. Anko regained her senses only to have them bombarded by the pounding migraine that she had contracted as a result of the night before,

"Get up"

Nothing, the jounin who had been sent to collect her yanked back her bedclothes and waited for 30 seconds...still nothing,

"I really didn't want to have to do this"

He raised his hand and aimed for her backside but his hand met hers as she caught it in mid descent,

"Fine I'm up...leave my ass alone"

The Jounin went to wait in her doorway as the woman got changed and joined him outside. They walked to the front gates of the village where they were greeted by Hara, Lady Tsunade, Iruka and for some reason Shikamaru,

"What's Mr Cloud Envy doing here?"

"I'm just here to see you off, I wanted to be in on this but Lady Hokagae ordered me off"

Anko sighed, It looked like it was just her and Hara,

"Great..."

Tsuande spoke and handed Anko a scroll,

"This is what you give to our people out there when you find them, its basically an I.D"

"I better be well paid for this"

Hara clearly wasn't overly optimistic about this mission either as Anko was,

"You'll get your fee bounty hunter, now the both of you get going this mission could see Orochimaru behind bars at last"

Anko heaved her rucksack over her shoulder and did the same, the two then walked through the front gates and out into the woods where the gates thudded shut behind them. The bounty hunter and the Jounin walked for about 4 hours before the slightest converstaion broke out,

"Why are you here?"

"Because I need the money and the ounty on Orochimaru's head plus the sum that I'll be payed by your leader will pay the rent for my place for 6 months...is that a problem?"

"It is actaully"

"Well save it...It's either this or I get thrown out of my building"

"Well I could finish this easy without your help"

Anko kept walking albeit in a huff, Hara just kept walking yet there was an air of calm and something else about him.

The sun began to set as they entered a heavily wooded area they kept on however as neither of them seemed to like the idea of sleeping in the same tree as each other even if they were on different branches. At about midnight Hara halted,

"We should rest..."

His breath was ragged and his vest was soaked with sweat,

"Can't take strain...maybe you should just quit"

Hara grinned and sat agenst the trunk of a tree,

"Keep telling yourself that Anko...we both know why we're this tired"

"What makes you think I'm as worn out as you"

Hara placed a hand on his neck and Anko got the message, she sat next to him and made a decision,

"We'll camp here tonight...good night"

"...and you"

Anko jumped high into the tree and settled on a high up branch, she heard Hara do the same and rested her head on the wood, a cold wind blew rustling the leaves slightly, it looked as if tonight wouldn't be pleasent.

Anko woke shivering right down to the bone, maybe she should've taken a sleeping bag or at least an extra 2 shirts. She wrapped herself up in her trenchcoat in a vain effort to keep out some of the cold, only to have someone else do it for her, she heard a distinct rustle of the leaves and heard someone land on her branch,

"What are you doing here?"

"I figured you might be cold...two bodies are better then one"

"Alright then...but only for both our sakes"

Hara lay down next to her and wrapped his arms hesitantly around the Jounin's waist and snuggled (for lack of a better word) up close to her, Anko felt his breath on he back of her neck, this made her a little hot under the fishnet. The wind then seemed to ease up and Hara loosed his grip, Anko however took hold of his hands and placed them back round her waist,

"Stay right there bounty hunter...I'm not letting you out of my sight"

Anko could sense his eyebrow going up in a look that said 'Is there something going on here',

"I don't want you to betray me..."

"Whatever you say Anko"

The two of them drifted off into a deep slumber draped around each other.


End file.
